


My reflection in your eyes

by NessieKoizumi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Feelings, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieKoizumi/pseuds/NessieKoizumi
Summary: He loves Satori’s expression for him the best.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 51





	My reflection in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Slight ooc and sorry for any grammatical error. Hope you enjoy !!

Ushijima had realised since he was a child that people would either look at him with pity, mix with distasteful taste for some or with envy and recognition. And because of that he had found it hard to make connection with others other than agreeing along or simply doing what he has been told.

“You should know better.”

His grandmother would often say that to him, and his mother would just nod her head along, not even sparing him a glance. Sometimes Ushijima would wonder what life would be like if he had been raised by his father and not occasionally getting the chance to meet him on the certain date that was approved by his grandmother. But as fond as he is with the idea, he wouldn’t want to further strain the already thinly strained relationship his father has with his other family members. 

He learn early on that he shouldn’t expect to see any familial faces sitting in the audience cheering him on, his father only looked at him with pained expression and shamefully looked down to the floor and told him the bitter truth.

“You should be grateful that we even let him play that measly sport and you still got the chance to see him.”

Sometimes when feelings get the best of him, he would look at his teammate’s face brightening up whenever they hear their loved ones calling out their name in glee and support. He wouldn’t even wish it upon the meanie who had pushed him to the ground once after taunting him of being a child of a loveless failed marriage.

He tried to make small talk with his mother to get to know her better but she would interact uninterested only perking up when her phone would light up with notification of new message to be read. He’s sure that she wouldn’t even bother to wish him on his birthday if it wasn't compulsory to attend the small celebration his grandmother insisted on holding every year for him.

“I don’t even want him.”

He had heard it once, being screamed out of his mother’s petite body filled with anger and so much disgust that Ushijima can’t help but let a small whimper out of his mouth. His parents were having a screaming fight and all Ushijima could do was shrinking his body and try to block out all the shrieking downstairs.

His teammate would look at him in awe and envy. His coaches would place high hopes for him to bring victory and glory for the team. Ushijima had thought bitterly once at least he was needed somewhere, at least he was bringing glory even if his mother thought differently.

The first time Ushijima had meet him, he thought they wouldn’t get along. He was the very opposite of him. As when Ushijima is quiet he is loud, as Ushijima is mostly expression-less , he is bursting with emotion, as Ushijima is neutral and stale , he is all fierce and burning.

“Wakatoshi ~”

He would often call him in a song like tune, inserting him along in conversation whenever they talked even if it often being seen as one-sidedly, showing and helping him blending along with their teammates. Tendo Satori placing his chin on his shoulder, hugging him lightly from the back is a normal occurrence, no one would even bat an eye whenever Satori holds him a little bit closer on occasion.

Sometimes Ushijima would think about how it would feel like to trace his hands just the way Satori would hold his and tracing lines on his palm with silly expressions, after referring to his hand as the killer hand. He would talk and talk and talk, but strangely enough it doesn’t grate on his nerve nor does he have the slightest annoyance for him to quieten it down.

“Don’t look so down, I’ve always known all along I wouldn’t continue playing after high school.”

Ushijima thought it wouldn’t hurt him when he had failed the first time in entering the national, but knowing that it would be his last match with Satori hurts more than he would ever thought. Taking hesitance steps, he couldn’t take the last step to press his body closer but just like all the times Satori would know him better than himself. With a bright big grin, he pulled Ushijima towards him and patted his back over and over again, murmuring the words _“You didn’t let me down.”_

Ushijima was crumbling on the inside but he knows he has to let him go, even when Satori assures him again and again that they’ll keep in touch. He knows he wasn’t easy to befriend with, he knows all the times he should have talk his feelings out instead of letting it burn and flitters on the inside, he shouldn’t have wasted all the times with being contain with pecking his lips instead of kissing him, pouring all the love he has for Satori. 

“It’s not like I won’t ever come back to Japan you know.”

He hugs and hugs him, swaying their body a little bit, not even the slightest care that people would look at them differently. Slumping down, Ushijima tightly holds the end of Satori’s shirt expressing all his feelings he couldn’t voice out and Satori mumbling over and over again, “I know, I know. I promise to be in touch as often as I can.”

“No.”

Satori looked a little taken aback, before laughing loudly. Nodding his head like he understands it all. Lifting his head with his fingers on his chin, “Okay I promise to visit as much as I can. Would that be better hm?”

But Ushijima thinks he loves Satori’s expression for him the best. He would look at him with fondness clearly in his eyes, always with that silly smile on his face and scrunching nose whenever he told him to stop being so cute for which Ushijima still thinks as a mystery of when he did so. 

“I love you Wakatoshi.”

And Ushijima thinks he would always be okay with not hearing those words from his mother, as long as Satori never stop saying it to him. With a shy smile, he place his forehead on Satori’s shoulder and mumbling it back.

“I love you too S-A-T-O-R-I”


End file.
